


假想伴侣

by anyiya



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyiya/pseuds/anyiya
Summary: 九头蛇队长在知道冬日战士因为美国队长记忆恢复逃离九头蛇后追到了他的藏匿所
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James “Bucky” barnes
Kudos: 17





	假想伴侣

巴基今天没有在早晨起来时记手账，平时的他都会记下每晚做的梦，但今天他没有，他感受到房间里有什么东西变得不一样，冰箱上的脆脆鲨被人挪开了，露出了那本手账的封面。他把手账本翻开，却找不到那张美国队长的照片。  
线索全断了。巴基一直把美国队长当成他恢复记忆的钥匙，他不知道这个人为什么会长着和九头蛇队长一样的脸。他试图以这个为切入点去调查关于自己的事情，于是他溜进了博物馆，也确实在那看到了美国队长，但看着他的背影，和他紧盯着的画上的那个人，那个人长着和他一样的脸，可能那就是我，巴基想。一想到这他的头就疼，于是他离开了，但离开的缘由比起头疼，更像是害怕。  
巴基把手账本放进包里，他得换个地方，这里十有八九被人发现了——除非昨晚的风够喧嚣，把他的脆脆鲨吹走了，把里面的美国队长吹没了，把他的脑子也吹没了，他才会这么想。  
他正打算开门离开，却感受到背后有一股悄然无声的气息瞬间接近他，九头蛇队长迅速控制住了他应激反应举起的金属手臂。一股电流直直攀上巴基的手臂，甚至触及到了连接的神经。巴基的身体软下来，腿也突然打了颤，额头重重地摔在门上。  
“……我还以为这个电流不会太强。”史蒂夫把电击器从巴基的左臂上挪开，收进了口袋里，“但治你的效果却很不错。”  
“你怎么知道我在这？”巴基被他的眼神逼着后退，一直退到墙壁上，无路可退，史蒂夫却越靠越近。他试图找回左臂连接的感觉，上面的金属合片上下翕动着，滋滋地响，机械动转的声音好像把史蒂夫惹毛了，他握着巴基的右手，大拇指狠狠掐着肌肉，但巴基脸上并没有因为痛苦而露出史蒂夫想看到的表情。  
“如果你不总去那家店买李子的话，可能我会晚一些找到你。”史蒂夫说。  
“那你来这干什么？”巴基问他。  
“我只是来教训一个为了别的男人背叛我的小婊子。”史蒂夫说，看着巴基皱起来的眉头，他把手从巴基的胳膊上拿开，“是他比我好？还是我不能给你想要的？”  
见巴基没有反应，他又揪着他的领子，侵略的霸道气息更裹住了巴基，把他裹得快无法呼吸，他对上史蒂夫的眼睛：“你给了我什么？一行固定在脑内的指令，还是一个混乱的大脑？”  
“那他又能给你什么？”史蒂夫并不在乎他的质问。  
“我只是觉得他是我恢复记忆的关键。”巴基说，“而且他和你长着一张脸。”  
“为什么要恢复记忆呢？”史蒂夫又把他的领子松开了，双手覆上巴基的脸，“留在我身边不好吗？明明他和我有着一张脸，那你留在我身边，别去找他。”  
“你可以不要这么说话吗？”巴基把他推开，他的手臂已经和他的神经重连，正狠狠揪着史蒂夫的外套领子，对方居高临下地俯视着他，红色的眼睛里什么情绪也看不出。  
就像他之前对巴基做了很多逾越界限的事，还借着种种名义让他相信那些行为很正常一样，那时的他也带着这种眼神，充斥着命令的味道。  
“我没有教过你反抗。”  
“我已经不再是九头蛇的一员。”  
“你一定记起了什么。”  
“我只记得我不该属于它。”  
“所以？”  
“我要离开这里。”巴基皱眉看着这个男人开始兀自发笑，他加重了力道，试图威胁他停下来，换作以前他绝对不敢这么做，如果做了，他一定会被欺负得更惨，被眼前这个和美国队长长着一张脸的九头蛇队长。  
但现在不一样了，虽然还带着九头蛇在他大脑里留下的命令，但巴基能明白那个美国队长对他有着更重大的意义，所以他必须去找他，也许这样可以弄清楚自己到底是谁。  
巴基瞪他一眼，男人的嘴角仍带着笑意，戏谑的眼神惹得巴基背后发毛，他把他推开，迅速回身想打开门离开，却又觉得胳膊一紧。  
“你到底想怎样！？”巴基被惹怒了，挥拳想揍上史蒂夫的脸，被对方控制住了手臂，一反身狠狠被压在沙发上。

不是高级公寓里的软沙发，硬邦邦的底咯得巴基浑身疼痛，他想反抗推开身上的人，却发现对方手里那个电击器已经被开启了，电流在两节黑芯片中间滋滋作响。  
“可以安静了吗？”史蒂夫的手握着他的脖子，虎口上的茧摩挲在他发后的侧耳。史蒂夫以为这样威胁他可以安静下来，但身下的人还是狠狠瞪着他，左臂的力道反而加大了。  
“为什么要走？”他压着他的那只手的力度加重了，巴基被他整个堵在了沙发里，半长的头发被沙发布料磨乱，他咬着嘴唇不做声，只是默默反抗着。  
“回答我。”他把脸埋在他脖颈间，温热的气息洒在巴基的皮肤上，奇怪又熟悉的感觉让巴基有些害怕起来，他的腿开始不安分地乱动：“你先告诉我，你想干什么？在九头蛇里你对我做的事情还少吗？”  
“我只是想拥有你。”史蒂夫说，把腿搁在巴基两腿间，空余的手覆在巴基的膝盖上，他当然知道巴基在说什么，在九头蛇里他强迫他和他亲吻，还骗当时的他说这是上下级之间该做的事，“我想让你变成独属于我的杰作，你只能是我一个人的宝贝。”  
“而且——你也不是没有反感吗？”史蒂夫笑着看他，对方瞬间撇开了头，不愿意去看他的眼睛，这让史蒂夫心里暗自发笑，“你还会害羞？看不出来……”  
“那是我还没有记起东西的时候。”巴基说，梗着脖子不肯说话，但史蒂夫发现他耳朵已经红得快滴出血来了。

“现在你记起来了，就想翻脸不认人吗？”Steve笑着说，他的手探进Bucky的外套里，抚摸着那层薄薄的布料，惹得Bucky的身子一阵颤抖，他的手指很凉，每次点在Bucky温热的皮肤上就能引得身下的人一阵颤抖。  
“不我只是——”Bucky正想回答些什么，却发现自己的裤链已经被对方拉了下来，他想去用手制止他的动作，一方面脸又羞得通红，但他的两只手都被Steve的手摁定在他的头顶，无法动作，“你干什么！”  
“我想占有你，Bucky。”Steve笑了，“那个男人是这么叫你的吧？Bucky？Bucky，Bucky——”  
“闭嘴。”Bucky的声音开始颤抖了起来，他闭上眼睛，不愿意去回忆航母上那个男人的身影，他说出了他的名字，这让他头疼到现在。但Steve不知道Bucky对这个感到害怕，甚至还叫起劲了，他缓缓靠近Bucky的耳侧，不住呢喃着这个听起来并不像是称呼男人的名字，又时常坏心眼地咬几口他的耳垂，舔舔他的脖子，Bucky不知道他到底想干什么，在九头蛇里他只对他干过接吻的事，其他的便没再做。  
“停下！”Bucky低头看到Steve想伸进他裤里的那只手，手上不能阻止，他便只能用嘴来呵斥Steve试图让他停下，但Steve没有理他，口头的阻止最没有威慑力，于是Bucky就看着Steve的手指扯下了他的裤子，腿部的皮肤彻底裸露在外，Bucky打了个哆嗦，闭上眼不愿意看Steve用指腹抚摸着他的大腿内侧。  
“安分点，像婊子一样地服从我。”Steve命令道，低沉的声音好似催眠似的，让Bucky安分了下来，“然后我会让你走。”  
Bucky没有回话，但顺从的动作表明了他的抉择。  
大不了被他像狗舔猫咪一样舔舔全身，Bucky想。眼前尽是闭眼带来的黑暗，害怕却又有种违和的安心，Bucky不知道Steve现在在他腿间干着什么，但他可以用他的神经感受到，比如现在Steve正试图把他的内裤也扯下来，Bucky的身体僵住了，他的心脏也随之狂跳起来。  
“如果你真的这么做……你会让我失望透顶的，Steve。”他说出那个名字。  
“别叫我这个。如果你还是想用你那张嘴来惹怒我的话我他妈就要用精液填满你的嘴——”身上的人生气了，Bucky能看得出来——事实上谁都能看出来，从这一连串的脏话里就能体会到九头蛇队长有多生气，他最烦恶他人以和美国队长一样的名字来称呼他。  
Steve扒下他的裤子，把他的右腿架在肩膀上，埋下头狠狠咬了口他的大腿，Bucky疼得倒吸一口气，但看着对方桀骜的红眼，还是笑着眨着他那双看起来完全是无辜至极的眼睛。  
“你是不是怕和他成为比较对象？”Bucky说。  
“我不怕任何人。”Steve把他挺起的老二握在手里，虽然嘴上是恶狠狠的话，但动作还是轻缓得甚至有点不像他作风的，“你的话变多了……以前你总是不说话。”  
Bucky的胳膊有点酸，他仰着头忍着想喘出来的欲望，忽略了Steve后头那句有点矫情的话。他睁着那双绿色的眼睛：“能不能松开我？”  
“松开？我说了你只需要顺从我就能离开，所以别想着离开了好吗？宝贝。”Steve的语气带上了一丝不满，但在说出那个情人间用的字眼时的语气却又是温柔至极，可这温柔像是变了味儿的，因为Bucky没法在他的动作里感受到一丝温柔。他的大腿被他刚才的动作掐出了红印，内侧还带着方才那个恶作剧的混蛋留下的吻痕。  
而Steve有些不乐意地把Bucky的双手握得更紧了些，皮肉之间的摩擦让Bucky的手腕发疼，他喘着气摇摇头：“我只是有点疼。”  
Steve却俯身亲吻他的嘴唇，把他的话堵在了亲吻里。  
“我想让你疼。”他看着Bucky的眼睛，“我想看你疼，如果疼就叫出来取悦我，好吗宝贝？”询问的话里带着的是命令的语气，Bucky却紧抿了双唇没有说一个字。  
Steve没有生气，他似乎对于Bucky的反抗体会到的是被挑起的征服感带给他的愉悦，而不是自尊受挫的气急败坏。他的力道重起来，捏着那柱火热的根部，用指腹上的茧摁压着，揉搓着那片极为敏感的地带，他抬头注意到Bucky的脸迅速涨红了起来，胸口起伏的频率也不再平缓，Steve去吻他，用唇舌撬开Bucky自己设下的枷锁，手上的动作却没有停下。Bucky的喉咙里发出一串呜咽声，他实在是想叫出来，但喘后带给他的只会是羞耻感，所以他不想叫，他不想遂了他的愿。  
“叫出来，为什么憋在喉咙里？”Steve咬着他的嘴唇，把他的唇吻到泛着淫靡的水光，Bucky和他共享着嘴唇间那片稀薄的氧气，轻微的喘息不靠近点几乎无法听到，Steve皱了皱眉，重新吻上他的嘴唇，“是我不能取悦你？”  
Bucky抿着唇试图阻止他探进来的舌，Steve敛了敛眸子，手离开Bucky的那根已经硬起来的欲望，把Bucky外套褪下一部分，将里面的红色T恤撩起。  
“你穿得太多了。”Steve抚摸着他裸露的腰肢，“而且还胖了——”  
“你屁话怎么那么——啊！”Bucky不满地开口，却感受到对方狠狠地捏了捏他的腰肢，他双腿一软，喉咙里不自知地发出一声荡漾的喘。Steve满意地听着他难得喊出来的一声取悦，手自他的腰肢移上那个明显比在九头蛇时丰满多了的胸部：“难道胖了后，肉都长在这了吗？”  
Bucky开始后悔自己吃了太多巧克力，但那个味道真的没法让人拒绝。他的脸涨得通红：“能不能别再说了。”  
“宝贝要求了那我就不说。”Steve喉咙发出低低的笑声，整个人伏在他胸口，用指腹摁压着那点凸起，Bucky发出一声低低的喘，他想去阻止Steve的动作，但手一动却又被Steve抓紧。  
“先松开我一会儿，累了。”Bucky抿着唇看他，“累了嘛。”  
Steve好像很吃这一套，他几乎是马上松了那只手的力道，Bucky的手腕得到了放松，不过左臂仍然被之前那阵电流整得没有什么力气，他把手软软地垂在身体两侧，抬眼一看Steve正伏在他胸口玩味地紧盯着他。  
“你让我放开你就是为了放松？”Steve笑了，Bucky还不懂他的意思，他就低头开始啃咬那粒粉红，舌尖在Bucky的乳头上打着转，牙齿轻咬着那点凸起，在白软的皮肤上留下咬痕。  
一阵奇特的快感自胸口攀上Bucky的大脑，他的手没法安分地垂在身侧了，乱动着试图寻找一个支撑点，他碰到沙发的扶手，指尖嵌在上面的布料里，腰也不自觉地弓起，灼热的欲望顶着Steve同样撑起的裤裆。  
Steve得到了彻底的双手解放，他的左手握住了Bucky急需爱抚的欲望，而右手又揉捏着未被侵犯的那一颗乳头，大拇指上的茧粗糙得有点硬，刺着敏感的那一粒。  
Bucky的胸口不断起伏着，额头渗出了点汗，把棕色的长发黏在了一块，贴在他的额头上。  
Steve开始撸动他的阴茎，将手环成圆套弄着它，撸动两三下后又用指尖轻轻划过根部，狠狠地捏上一把，Bucky的声音随他的动作而颤抖着，但还是小声的，克制的，软软糯糯地在他耳边喘息着。  
“大声点。”Steve的唇齿松开那粒被蹂躏的红，又转去了另一边，右手抚上Bucky的脸，把他的头发捋顺了。  
但Bucky的声音并没有因此变大，他还是微弱地喘息着，把欲望都忍在自己喉咙里。  
Steve倒想看看Bucky究竟怎么才肯真真正正地叫出声让他爽，虽然他这样隐忍的克制已经极具诱惑，但Steve就是欣赏冬日战士在他的操弄下丢弃克制的模样。  
他撸动的速度加快了，啃咬的力道也不断加深，Bucky的喘息已经有拔高之势，Steve便满意地又加快了些速度，听着Bucky的心跳在胸膛下加快，和他发出的喘息汇成催情的乐章。  
“等等……停一下……”Bucky最终还是开了口，他的腰已经弓紧了完全无法放松，整个人都紧贴着Steve，左臂没有力气，就索性靠它攀紧Steve不让自己被硬硬的沙发咯着。强烈的快感像潮水一样向他涌过来，他分不清哪些是因为Steve的撸动，哪些是因为Steve在啃咬他的乳头，也许两个都有，但他真的控制不住自己了，他需要Steve停一停，但Steve并不听他的。  
手中的频率不断加快，Bucky的手捏着沙发的扶手布料，发出沉闷的响。他仰着脑袋，视线有些被模糊，他用手一抹眼睛，居然他妈的是眼泪，但没等Bucky骂句脏话，强烈的快感已经让他不住地开始叫唤起来。  
断断续续的，其中还夹杂着几个零零碎碎的音节，Steve没听清，只是兀自加快着速度，享受着Bucky越来越急促的叫声，在撸动时也不自觉地扭了扭自己的腰，而当灼热的裤裆触碰到Bucky两腿间那个小洞时，Bucky的叫声突然一抖，更像是一声尖叫，Steve还没来得及回味那一声荡漾，Bucky已经射了他一手。  
“太快了。”Steve说，把满手的精液均匀涂抹开，沿着Bucky后背的尾椎骨下探，一直到那个小洞前，他试探性地触摸了一下，却发现怀里的人已经开始颤抖。  
“这句话应该我说。”Bucky的声音带了点哭腔，Steve倒没想到自己会把他弄哭，忙给他抹了抹眼泪，但小洞前的那只手还是不安分地试探着，“你干嘛搞得那么快……”  
“因为你说慢一点。”Steve边吻着他不断从眼尾溢出来的眼泪，边把食指往那个洞穴里探，“放松点好吗宝贝？现在帮我把裤子脱下来。”  
“别满脸不愿意的，你的小洞可比你的小脑瓜更饥渴。”  
Bucky抿着嘴唇去解他的裤链，把裤子褪下来，包括内裤。Steve的老二从布料里挣脱出来，险些弹到他的脸上。  
“摸摸它，你得熟悉一下它的形状。”Steve笑着看他，“怎么？你别这样看着我，如果你想用嘴巴熟悉它的形状，也不是不行。”  
“你的意思是我不敢吗？”Bucky瞪他一眼，Steve则耸耸肩膀看着他，红色的眸子里满是挑衅的味道，Bucky咬咬牙，用右手覆上那根粗大的老二，小心地圈着撸动。  
是太粗了，别说用他后面解决了，估计整根含下去都很困难。  
但想到Steve刚才挑衅的神情，Bucky还是敛着眸子，张嘴把它送进了嘴里，很快便吐出来，嘴边留着些涎液，但他没想抹掉，而是再次尝试着将那根巨大塞进嘴里。  
Steve看着Bucky两瓣被他吻红的嘴唇贴紧着他的阴茎，湿热的空腔极大刺激着感官细胞，快感冲击着Steve的理智，他没再给Bucky做扩张，把手覆上了Bucky的后脑勺，推着他让他整根含下，又再次将整根吐出。  
Bucky吐着舌头，咳嗽了几下：“太粗了……”  
“是你自己惹出来的麻烦，”Steve说，按着Bucky的脑袋。Bucky张开嘴把阴茎含住，用右手握住根部，小心地舔舐起来，他没干过这种事，自然也是不懂那里才是该舔的，或是怎么舔更能激起对方的情欲，他也不会做深喉，只是漫无目的地舔舐着那根肉棒，嘴角沾上黏腻的浊液，鼻腔里满是精液的味道。  
于是引导他的人变成了Steve，也许这是理所应当的事情，毕竟Steve总是很明白如何取悦他自己，所以他才会要求Bucky做些什么来满足他的性欲和癖好。  
Bucky随着Steve按着他的头的频率进进出出，Steve知道Bucky不会如何用嘴巴来取悦他，于是他索性把Bucky的嘴当成了洞来捅，他把Bucky从沙发角落里拎出来，让他坐在沙发上，可Bucky的身子摇摇晃晃的，眼神也迷离得有些恍惚，Steve便把手搭在他的肩膀上，不让他突然倒下去。  
“你又硬了。”Steve按着他的脑袋，喘着气说。  
Bucky的嘴被他的老二撑满着，说不出来话，但红扑扑的脸和皱起的眉头仿佛在呵斥他别多说话。Steve加快了顶胯的频率，听着Bucky的一阵阵呜咽和自己的喘息声，和最后Bucky的猛烈咳嗽声。  
他把嘴里的精液吐出来，咳嗽着把自己凌乱的头发整好，绿色的眼睛紧盯着Steve的脸：“可以了吗？你爽过了，总能放我走了吧？”  
“你取悦我就是为了这个吗？宝贝？”Steve把他重新推倒在沙发上，手里的体液已经完全可以充当润滑剂了，他把手指堵在那个小穴口，一点点地缓缓进入，嘴上也不忘说几句，“你如果觉得可以了，当然可以走。但很可惜你现在似乎走不了，Bucky？”  
Bucky咬着嘴唇瞪他一眼，左臂发出些滋滋的响动，Steve瞥他一眼，拿过桌上早就预备好的那个电击器，安在了Bucky手上，铁臂又因为电流而临时报了废，Bucky本人也被残留的微弱电流小小地刺了一下，但已经把他刺晕乎了，Bucky刚才被电的那一瞬间，整个人刚好放了松，Steve便乘此机会把手指塞了进去，紧致的内腔在放松过后狠狠地挤压着Steve的手指，Bucky也趴在他肩头吃痛地低喘，牙关好似已经抵在他肩膀上了。Steve只得拍了拍Bucky的屁股让他放松点，Bucky发出两声闷哼，不安分地扭了扭屁股，似乎在抗议他拍打屁股的行为。  
“放松点。”Steve说，“不然我没法做扩张。”  
Bucky不知道怎么放松，但他想应该是把身体的紧绷状态解除就好，可穴里的那根手指实在堵得他难受，怎么样也放松不下来，身体绷着像弦，明明射过一次后的状态是最好的，但Bucky的小洞实在是紧的要命，Steve竟连第二根根手指都插不进去。  
他只得安抚地顺着Bucky的脊背，一直顺势摸到那支颤抖着的腰，在尾椎骨那揉搓着，Bucky的双脚打着颤，总算放松了一点，Steve赶紧把第二根手指也一同并进去，两根手指撑开变得红嫩起来的小穴，肠液从穴口溢出来一些，和着精液一块。  
Steve低头去吻Bucky的脸，啃咬着他早已泛红的嘴唇，把他的喘息尽息淹没在吻里，侵略着他的氧气，一直到Bucky发出呜咽声，他才放开他让他呼吸。Bucky伏在他的肩头，咬着嘴唇，身后那种奇异的感觉让他害怕又兴奋，感受着Steve手指进出的频率，他的喘息越来越大，最后一埋头全消失在Steve的肩窝里。  
“嘿嘿……别咬人，宝贝，这让你像发脾气的小猫咪一样。”Steve笑了，两根手指在穴里搅动了一会儿，摩擦着灼热的穴壁，Bucky的体温越来越高，他的脸红得有些不平常，没有反驳Steve，喘息声也变得连贯起来，跟着他的手指一起。  
Steve并进了第三根手指，Bucky喉咙里发出一声不满的闷哼，Steve只得揉着对方的脑袋和一头乱糟糟的头发，他的手指在穴口里乱撞，寻找着Bucky的点，三根手指在穴壁上乱碰乱点，一点也没有温柔可言，他像是探索奇域的好奇孩子，横冲直撞。  
Bucky没有力气骂他慢一点，只得泄愤搬的把手抚上Steve的老二，缓缓地撸动着，这玩意儿粗得吓人，炽热的温度极大刺激着他的手掌心。  
“你太不安分了。”Steve吻着他的脖颈，“那么急着要这个粗肉棒？”  
“快点结束，我可以……早点……啊！”Bucky说着，声音突然尖锐起来，Steve的手指摩擦着他那点足以摧毁理智的敏感处，还坏心眼地在听到Bucky的声调变化后用指腹上的茧更重地摩擦了几下。  
“不……嗯……等等，别碰那里……”Bucky的喘息重起来，他的话语几乎带上了求饶的语气，手攀上Steve的脊背，揪着他的衣服布料，微弱的啜泣声传到Steve耳朵里，他弯着唇把最后一根手指也送了进去，穴口被扩张至最大，Steve的手指被它尽数吞进，紧致的内壁压紧了它，Steve皱了皱眉头：“宝贝，你可太紧了。”  
“闭嘴……”Bucky的耳朵红得快要能滴血，他的眼前满是水汽，眼泪仿佛决堤一般从他的眼角流出来，手不自知地碰上自己勃起的欲望，快速地撸动起来，喉咙里发出低沉的喘息，一声一声的越来越失控。

Steve的手也越来越快，不断地摁压着那个敏感点，挺立的欲望愈发粗硬和灼热。Bucky咬着他的肩膀，在他肩膀上留下咬痕，压抑的喘声性感得要命，Steve能感受到自己的顶端已经溢出了些白絮，他觉得扩张得已经差不多了，正想扶着那根巨大插入Bucky的后面时，却发现对方在自己怀里颤抖得厉害，喘息也尖锐高昂，片刻后小腹溅上一摊热意，Bucky在自己怀里喘着气，看样子是累坏了，但Steve看着他手里软下去的阴茎，又看了看自己挺立的那根，Bucky也注意到了，他骂了一句脏话，Steve听到了。  
“看样子我得试试把你干硬了，饥渴的小婊子。”Steve笑着说，把自己的那根肉棒扶住送到Bucky不断张张合合的小洞，龟头把整个穴口撑开，Steve才插入了一半，Bucky却已经低叫着开始制止。  
“不……太粗了。”Bucky抬起头看着他，他想抹掉眼泪，但手上都是精液，于是Steve只得低头吻掉他溢出来的泪水，一双湿漉漉的大眼睛盛满了求饶的情绪，但Steve没有停下来。  
“再哭得狠一点。”Steve说，“哭得大声点，哭着对我求饶，哭着求我把你干得更狠一点。”  
Bucky是想去骂他的，但毫无力气的几句脏话听起来更像是欲拒还迎，他感受着Steve插在他小洞里的尺寸，因为被盛满的小洞而感受到酸胀的疼痛，他低头想哭，虽然这远不比九头蛇里参加冬兵计划时受的伤来得疼，可在这疼痛中又夹杂着一丝奇异的快感。Steve握着他的腰，把剩下一半也缓缓地捅了进去，深到连阴囊都贴合在穴口，肉体的碰撞发出淫靡的一声响，Steve又尽数退了出来，再插进一半。  
“你太紧了。”Steve亲吻着他的脸颊，上面满是泪痕，“紧得很爽。”  
Bucky不想和他说话了，倒不如说是说不出话，只是因为过剩的情欲让他的大脑一片混乱，低头一看，他又被操得硬起来。  
射了太多次，阴茎早已经射不出多少东西，酸酸涨涨的让他觉得难受，可Steve那却还硬得要命。  
Steve把他的双腿掰开，方便更深更方便地插入，通过方才的扩张精液和肠液早已把内穴弄得湿漉漉的一片，Steve一插一抽，能听见撞击在肉壁的声音和黏渍的水声。  
“宝贝，水怎么那么多？”Steve埋在他颈窝里，啃咬着他的锁骨，舔舐着他的脖子，在他光洁的脖颈上留下独属于自己的记号。情欲的水声在Bucky耳边响起，他的耳朵红极了，甚至组织不出一句完整的话来反驳Steve，对方开始动起来，在他的小洞里横冲直撞，频率不算快，但带来的快感足以让Bucky感受到极端的享受。  
“嗯……你，你慢一点……”Bucky小声地耳语，他的腿挂在Steve身上，指甲深深嵌入Steve后背，“让你慢一点啊……啊！……操。”  
“你骂了我几句了？嗯？”Steve把他的上衣掀起，把衣角扯到他嘴边，“咬住。”  
他没有咬，Steve便狠撞了一下他的那点敏感处，Bucky整个人都失控地颤抖了一下，声音也变了调，活像被玩坏的小宝贝，他乖乖地张开嘴，把衣角咬住了。

Steve抽插的动作快了，灼热的铁棒在他小穴里和紧致的肉壁摩擦着，每次送出时都带着些溢出的精液和肠液，Bucky的喉咙冒出一串带哭腔的呜咽声，但牙齿咬着衣服，他完全没法叫出一连串连贯的单词，他真的想喊出来，但现在却只能发出如求饶一样的呜呜声。  
“如果我现在解放你的嘴巴，会不会再骂我了？宝贝？”Steve抚摸着他的脸颊，手指沾上他嘴角带着的口水。Bucky看着他危险的红眼睛，赶忙摇了摇头。  
Steve满意地把衣角从他嘴里拿出来，吻上他的嘴唇，舌尖撬开Bucky因太用力咬着衣角而僵硬的牙关，在他口腔里攻城略地，吸取着他唇舌间的甜味，就如他整个人散发出来的甜香味一样。  
Bucky被后面强烈的快感撞得头昏脑涨，完全专不下心来和他接吻，在九头蛇里他总能理智应对，在一切不妙前及时停止，可现在的情况越来越失控，情欲这种东西像毒药一样越服越上瘾。  
“想被我操射？”Steve看着Bucky越发硬挺的阴茎，和Bucky环在他脖子上的手臂，对方似乎并没有自己去撸弄的意思。  
Bucky正想骂他一句然后说我自己来，可看到Steve探究的目光时，又想到刚才松开衣角时他说的话，只得抿着唇看他一眼。  
“说。”Steve命令道。  
“嗯……想，想被你操射。”Bucky的眼泪本来蓄在眼眶里，现在总算因为强烈的羞耻心啪嗒啪嗒地尽数掉下来。  
“还有呢？”Steve加快了抽插的频率，每一撞都撞在他的敏感点上，原本的那点撞腻了，又去开垦别处的荒地，寻找着能让Bucky爽到抛下他自尊的点。  
“再，再快点——把我操得，操得更爽。”Bucky闭着眼睛说，“再深点，更深地插进我……”  
“那是你自己说的了。”Steve笑了，扶着Bucky的腰，把他抱起来。粗大的阴茎一插到底，久久地顶在小穴里，Bucky被刺得大叫，失控般地颤抖起来，他的眼泪掉在Steve肩头，双腿已经没有力气再挂在上面，Steve只得托着他的屁股，让他倒在自己身上，他试着挺了挺腰，每动一下Bucky的哭喘息就更诱人些，Steve偏头咬着他的耳朵，在他耳边低语：“叫得再大声点嘛，宝贝，你的叫声太诱人了。”  
Bucky惊愕地看他一眼，表情委屈得像是要哭了一样，他张了张嘴，又闭上，想着果然还是叫不出来，太羞了。Steve凑上前去把唇舌探进他的嘴腔里，轻啃着Bucky的下唇，毫无技巧和章法，只是如狼一般占有着自己的猎物。  
Steve加快了速度，阴茎捅动的声音格外明显，在只有两人的房间里，融合的气息裹在他们身边，Bucky满鼻腔是Steve怀抱的味道，有他射在Steve衣服上的精液味，还有Steve衣服上本来带着的香味。  
他怎么还用香水，真臭屁，Bucky想，但大脑的思绪又被Steve狠狠的一捅撞得破碎。Steve快速地抽插着，一次次带出穴内的液体，肉体相撞的声音羞得Bucky满脸通红，他的叫声越来越娇，声调越发高起来，Steve捅他捅得太狠，他又疼又爽得厉害，羞耻心早已在情欲面前被抛弃得干干净净。Bucky喘得厉害，胸膛里的心跳早已加速至最快，和Steve的胸膛贴合着，合着他的心跳一起震动。  
Steve插插出出，Bucky随着他的插入律动着身子，晃着屁股以迎合他的节奏，但Steve察觉到了这点，坏心思地改变了插动的速率，在Bucky的屁股往下动时，狠狠地往上一顶。  
“呃！……”Bucky的喘声一停，突然的疼痛和快感惊得他呼吸都停滞了一秒，他仰着脑袋呼吸，等习惯了那个捅得太深的家伙后才低下头去看Steve，对方笑着啃他的锁骨，似乎要把他的整片脖颈都印满自己的痕迹。  
“你别……别这样，很疼。”Bucky说，一开口眼泪就不自觉地掉下来，Steve见他哭了又没心没肺地笑起来，Bucky更气了，左手狠狠地拍在他的脸上，这只手没沾上精液，所以他才敢放心拍。  
“甜心会打人了。”Steve笑着说，“你好像真的吃胖了不少。”  
“能不能别谈这件事了……”Bucky说着，似乎不太满意他的停下，“继续……继续。”  
“继续什么？”他坏笑着问他。  
“继续操我。”Bucky说，说完就不去看他，把下巴搁在他肩头，整个人都紧紧挂在他身上，“听到了吗？继续操……呃！慢点……啊！”  
Steve插入得太快，惹得Bucky惊叫连连，眼睛又不争气地开始蓄眼泪。他的敏感点被一次次地撞击，灼热的肉棒在他的小穴里胡作非为，把他里面搅得一团乱。  
Steve扶着他的腰，把他放在沙发上，身子被翻转过来，Bucky回头看向拍打着他屁股的Steve。  
Steve把他的脑袋转过去，伏在他背上，粗热的性器一捅到底，进入得顺畅无阻，他把手抚上Bucky的胸口，揉捏着他的乳头，嘴也不安分地啃咬着他的脊背。  
身后的快感太强烈，一次一次猛烈的顶撞让Bucky无法立稳自己的身子，大腿打着颤，整个人都像是被抽干了力气。偏偏Steve还搓弄着他的乳头，不比之前的轻缓，这次是直接把他的胸捏在手里玩弄，捏得他直觉得疼，但疼完后又是一波又一波的快感涌进他的大脑，他的阴茎已经受不了如此双重的操弄，顶端已经吐出了些白絮。

“呃……啊！……啊……慢，慢点，别碰上面了……”Bucky的声音隐在沙发里，他哭泣着求他慢一点，Steve却没有听，他摁着他的腰肢越插越快，每一撞都直直撞在他的敏感点上。一次又一次地抽插惹得Bucky只觉得小腹满是灼热和鼓涨，一声变了调了的哭喘后，Bucky把精液尽数射在了沙发上。Steve把手指探进Bucky嘴里，搅弄着他的口腔，Bucky呜咽着轻咬着那根手指，忍受着它在嘴里乱动，触碰着自己的牙关和唇舌，涎液在他嘴边溢出，Bucky的眼神迷离得像夜里的鹿，他扭动着屁股，满满的情欲影响着他的思考。  
“快……快一点……”Bucky哭喊着说，“射在我里面——”  
“要求真多，小东西。”Steve笑着轻吻他的脖颈，后头的动作越来越快，抽插的速率让Bucky在沙发上疼得乱动，Steve环着他的腰肢，挺动着腰把性器一次一次捅入他被操得嫩红的穴口，每次都收获颇丰，带出许多的体液，也带出Bucky许多声求饶，他边求饶边喘，喘完后又让他再快点。  
抽插的次数越来越多，Bucky的腿已经撑不住他整个人的重量，在崩溃之际，Steve终于紧紧环着他的腰，摁着那片雪白的肌肤，把精液射在了那片小穴里。灼热的精液充斥了整个穴洞，Bucky哭喘连连，他的双腿抖得厉害，整个人像虚脱一样倒在沙发上，双腿已经无法并拢，腿间的洞正吐纳着那些精液，一些从穴里流出来，滴滴答答地掉在沙发上。  
Steve把Bucky身子翻过去，弯腰吻了吻他的鼻子：“干的不错。”  
Bucky喘着气看他，眼睛早已因为他的粗鲁哭得通红，胸口随着他的呼吸起伏着，被Steve蹂躏的乳头红肿得仿佛樱桃一般，Steve俯下身又轻咬了一口，换来Bucky不满的闷哼。  
Steve玩味地挑了挑眉毛，扶正Bucky的腰，把他的双腿分置在自己腰肢的两侧。  
“干什么？”Bucky皱着眉问他。  
Steve重新扶着那根巨大进入了Bucky的小洞，他又硬了，或者说那一射压根没让他软下来，Bucky的小洞实在太紧，风致得像绝佳的宝藏。  
“可是……”Bucky闷哼出声，他低着头看着Steve那根巨大的肉棒，想着刚刚就是这玩意把他操射的，抬头又看看Steve，“我已经完成任务了，可以走了……”  
Steve顶腰狠狠一撞，Bucky瞬间闭了嘴，本顺着重力流出来的精液又被他顶了回去，小穴里被各种液体沾得湿漉漉的，再不来上一发简直太可惜，Steve想。  
“把我的命令再重复一遍，甜心。”Steve捏着他的下巴。  
“让我安分点——像，像婊子一样服从你，你就放我走。”Bucky说，下巴被摁着，说出来的话也不太标准，他的舌头半截露在外面，粉嫩得像草莓冰沙一般。  
“那现在，服从我。”Steve吻上他的唇，“再让我干你一次。”  
“最后一次吗？”Bucky在他结束那个吻的间隙说。  
“看我心情。”


End file.
